


Laghima: De cara al Universo

by OnnaNobunaga



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Climbing, F/F, Surviving, Tragedy, Tragédia, deportes, escalada, supervivencia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnnaNobunaga/pseuds/OnnaNobunaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar Korra se sentía animada, el fuego ardía en su pecho. Una subida más y marcaría un hito en la Historia no solo Mundial, sino de su propio pueblo. Su amado y casi inhóspito pueblo en la tundra. Las tribus hermanas que eran un símbolo de resistencia y determinación, que soportaron innumerables invasiones y la opresión de colonizadores durante la Guerra de los cien años...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La última cima que rasga el cielo

Korra salió del autobús no sin algo de dificultad, tardando un poco más de lo esperado. Llenó sus pulmones de aire primaveral a toda capacidad y se estiró hasta que sus articulaciones dieron un placentero chasquido. En la aldea a unos metros de la montaña, el aire era limpio y puro, como el aire de su tierra natal en la tundra. En la austera maleta que llevaba sobre su hombro, entre las ropas y su equipo de escalada, había una bandera que los hijos menores de su mentor le habían regalado. Miró con determinación hacia el frente, erguido como un titán saliendo de la tierra estaba su último reto. La última batalla que tendría que ganar si quería convertirse en la primera persona de la Tribu Agua del Sur que coronara las “siete cimas que rompen el cielo”. Se visualizaba encima del coloso, clavando su bandera en la punta del imponente Monte Laghima, alzando las manos y con las yemas de los dedos tocando el cielo.

— Es increíble Tenzin, no puedo creer esto. Mira eso. Es lo más cerca que estaré del Universo, allá arriba.

Un hombre bastante alto de mediana edad, con la cabeza rapada y tatuajes en forma de flechas azules se plantó a su lado y colocó una de sus esbeltas, aunque fuertes manos, en el macizo hombro de su alumna. 

— Como tu mentor, me siento extremadamente orgulloso de ti, Korra. Aunque como tu amigo, me siento preocupado — afirmó el hombre — Pero mi orgullo es mayor, después de lo que has pasado, es motivante verte tan llena de vida de nuevo.

—No dejaré que nada me detenga, no más — sus ojos azules y fieros se posaron sobre el titán de nieve. En unos días estaría en el campamento base. Y entonces, de verdad, empezaría su aventura.

 

Tenzin, un maestro amable pero un tanto estricto y de estilo de enseñanza bastante tradicional, reflexionaba en ese instante sobre cómo su alumna había madurado tanto en unos pocos años. A pesar de ser padre de cuatro inquietos hijos, le gustaba pensar sobre Korra como una hija más. Su hija adolescente, rebelde y buscapleitos, su primera impresión; pero cuya nobleza fue innegablemente reconocida una vez que ambos comprendieron qué significaba ser mentor y ser alumna respectivamente. 

Y es que Tenzin se tomaba muy en serio su papel como educador. Desde pequeño empezó a descubrir que tenía la vocación para adquirir y facilitar conocimientos, así como para la vida de escalador. 

De pequeño,Tenzin, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, Bumi, el primogénito de la familia, nunca tuvo la intención de aprender el arte marcial de ataque y esgrima que enseñaba su tío Sokka, tampoco tenía madera para la variante creada por su madre o para, como ella, practicar la medicina, pasos que siguiera su hermana mayor, Kya.

El jovencito Tenzin se decantó así, por el elegante estilo de su padre; de movimientos ágiles y escurridizos para evitar los ataques, así como también adquirió el amor por el montañismo. 

De estirpe ancestral montañera, Aang, el primer escalador mundialmente famoso por ser el primero en subir y bajar el Laghima, inculcó especialmente en su hijo menor su arte marcial, su espiritualidad y animó la vena natural del niño por subirse a peñascos y caminar en las alturas. 

Para los doce, Tenzin ya estaba subiendo pequeñas montañas en la tierra de su padre cuando los dos se desaparecían para irse de vacaciones. A los diecisiete, decidió que en un futuro enseñaría todo ese conocimiento heredado de su querido padre a alguien que tuviera ese mismo entusiasmo y amor que “Avatar” Aang tenía por subir montañas y coquetear con los abismos.

Con cincuenta y uno cumplidos, ese día llegó. El espíritu aventurero de su padre volvió en forma de una jovencita de apenas diecisiete años, alumna de su madre,Katara y hasta de la misma tribu. La joven, llena de vida y bastante rebelde era una admiradora confesa de su padre Aang.

La espiritualidad que abrazara desde niño por influencia del Avatar Aang, veía con malos ojos la arrogancia y el orgullo desmedido por uno mismo, pero ¿qué diablos?, estaba agradecido de haber entendido el verdadero cometido de un maestro. Korra no era solamente su alumna, sino también la prueba de su arduo trabajo y también la prueba de una voluntad de hierro que se no se doblega ante nada, ni aún vencida. Como hijo del primer escalador exitoso que subiera el Monte Laghima, consideraba a su alumna como digna sucesora de la hazaña de su padre. Con orgullo podía decir que su alumna era ahora Avatar Korra.

—Ha llegado el tiempo de presentarnos en el hostal. Debes reunir energía para comenzar el ascenso al campo base mañana. — arqueó sus espesas cejas — Kya y Jinora llegarán a primera hora para acompañarnos al campo base también. 

Korra, reluctantemente apartó la mirada de su objetivo para posarla en su mentor y asintió vigorosamente. Alumna y maestro se volvieron a echar encima el equipaje y se encaminaron hacia el hostal. Entre callecitas pedregosas albergando tiendas y numerosos restaurantes económicos para el viajero o escalador, siguiendo un angosto caminito lleno de tierra y algunas hierbas ralas que hallaban hogar entre las pierdas, entraron al corazon del pequeño pero bullicioso pueblo montañero.

El terreno era engañoso y a veces una que otra piedrecilla traicionera le cambiaba la jugada. Con pasos largos, pero calculados, continuó su camino hasta que por fin ambos llegaron a un edificio sencillo en apariencia pero también con calor de hogar perceptible apenas cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

Al entrar al hostal, lo primero que la joven nativa de la tribu agua notó fue el inconfundible aroma del café caliente recién hecho y una comitiva de montañistas. Supuso correctamente que se trataba una expedición de las tantas que anualmente se preparan para escalar el monte Laghima guiadas por uno de los muchos empresarios que se disputan el competitivo mercado de la subida al indiscutible rey de reyes, montaña entre montañas.

—Korra, subiré nuestras cosas a la habitación. Nos veremos luego en el comedor para almorzar y repasar el plan de escalada, las recomendaciones y el plan de emergencia, ya sabes — anunció su mentor tomando las maletas y subiendo los escalones del hostal.

— Ugh, bien — contestó afirmativamente aunque fastidiada.

Habían repasado el plan y las recomendaciones durante todo el viaje, ad nauseam. Pero sobre todo repasaron qué hacer en caso de emergencia. Korra le hizo prometer a su mentor que la subida no importaba tanto como su vida. Si se sentía enferma, exhausta o soñolienta, debería olvidarse de la cima y bajar de inmediato. Pero eso no pasaría.

— Son 8,890 metros, muchachos. La montaña manda. Pero nosotros tenemos algo que se llama determinación, también tenemos el equipo y la ayuda de nuestros experimentados guías. No escatimé en gastos — la voz animada, como de presentador de radio de un hombre con bigote impecablemente recortado y cabello ondulado, acaparaba el lobby casi con exhibicionismo. 

—Soy Iknik Blackstone Varrick. Por mis venas corre sangre de la tribu agua. El frío no nos molesta y la nieve es cosa de diario. Tengo 15 años de experiencia haciendo esto y desde pequeño subo montañas. Zhu li, aquí presente, me acompaña siempre, es la mejor asistente que pude encontrar. Zhu li, haz lo tuyo — Zhu li, una joven menuda y de gafas redondas asintió y se puso en pie.

— Les presentaré a nuestros guías, a mi derecha, Devraj; y a mi izquierda, el más antiguo…

—Y también Tribu agua del Sur como su servidor — interrumpió Varrick.

— Kassuk — el fornido y moreno hombre hizo una reverencia ante el grupo.

— En diez días, empezando la cuenta desde mañana, llegaremos al campo base el cual está a 5870 metros — la asistente señaló un punto en el mapa de la pared — Ahí arriba hay menos oxígeno que en este punto. Nos aclimataremos y prepararemos durante algunas semanas para después subir al campo uno....

— ¡Zhu li!, detén todo. No podemos explicar el plan sin conocer nada de nuestros escaladores. — volvió a interrumpir el empresario - Vamos, cuéntenme, ¿quienes son y por qué están aquí?. Seguro tienen buenas historias ¿fama? ¿simple reto? Cuéntenme su historia — Varrick, pasó al centro de la pequeña sala donde se encontraban sus clientes, cerró sus ojos y giró tres veces sobre su eje con la mano derecha extendida. Al azar se detuvo y su índice quedó apuntando a alguien 

— ¡Asami Sato! — dijo la sonriente joven, en sus ojos verdes una chispa de emoción se hizo notar — Todo mundo piensa que soy la hija mimada de papi, pero me puedo valer por mi misma. Las montañas es algo que descubrí que me encantaban casi como armar y desarmar un motor. Así que aquí estoy.

 

Avatar Korra, quien escuchaba a lo lejos sonrió ante la confianza de esa chica. Verdaderamente inteligente y presumiendo “humildemente” sus habilidades,rompiendo ideas preconcebidas. Encima estaba hermosa, de verdad hermosa. Parpadeó dos veces rápidamente, y apenada, empezó a silbar notas sin coherencia alguna cuando los ojos verdes de la chica conectaron con los propios. 

— ¿Cómo ves eso? Ricos ociosos jugando a ser montañistas.

Una voz profunda y con un dejo autoritario se hizo oír a su izquierda. Cuando la montañista viró su vista hacia aquella dirección, su sorpresa fue grata. No solamente el sueño de plantarse en la cima del Laghima había atraído solamente a alguien como ella, sino a otra montañista de gran experiencia y aún más grande espíritu competitivo. El lunar bajo el ojo derecho y la sonrisa socarrona eran inconfundibles.

— Kuvira. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Lo mismo que tu. Voy a subir esa montaña. Y voy a regresar en una sola pieza.

Korra le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Con la incredulidad plasmada en su cara, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Algo en la mente de Kuvira hizo click, con la vista pegada en los ojos de la montañista de la Tribu Agua, jaló aire haciendo un sonido extraño y con la mano se tapó la boca horrorizada. 

— Oh, por los espíritus de la montaña, no lo decía por eso. Discúlpame. 

La joven se echó a reír y palmeó el hombro de su amiga y rival. Kuvira no despegaba la vista del suelo, con el talón de sus botas golpeaba torpemente el piso del hostal. Korra sonrió cálidamente para informarle que todo estaba bien, que no había resentimiento.

— Es una broma, eso es historia vieja. Estoy más fuerte que nunca, cejas. — contestó la sureña, con una enorme sonrisa y aire de suficiencia.

— Me alegro, me alegro mucho. Yerba mala nunca muere depués de todo — exhaló pesadamente Kuvira Tsai, volviendo a su arrogante normalidad. 

— ¿Vienes sola? 

— Vengo con la familia de Bataar y el novio de Opal.

— ¿Bolin está por aquí? Excelente, más amigos aquí siempre es bueno. ¿Van a subir todos? 

— Los gemelos, Opal y Bolin sí, Baatar se quedará en el campamento base 

— Excelente, chicos, los veré en el campamento allá. No me caería mal un pequeño descanso ahora. — La joven tendió su mano a la otra

— Veremos quién llega primero a esa cima, demuestra de qué estás hecha, Avatar - Tsai tomó la mano de su rival amistosa y la estrechó fuertemente. 

Con el apretón, Korra midió su fuerza con la de Kuvira, siempre lo hacían. Su rivalidad era real, pero también su amistad. Se habían conocido la vez que conquistó su cuarta cima, antes de aquél punto en su vida donde pensó que no volvería a subir otra montaña más. Kuvira no era una Beifong por sangre, la legendaria familia Beifong, de antiguo dinero y alcurnia, famosa por fundar uno de los estilos de artes marciales más completos y con más seguidores, había abierto los brazos a Kuvira y la había recibido como una Beifong más. La joven, sin embargo, nunca sintió bienvenida por completo. Especialmente cuando no contaba con el apellido Beifong.

Aquella cuarta subida, Korra había escalado junto a su padre, Tonraq. El fornido hombre había sido en su juventud un escalador prodigioso, y en su madurez continuaba activo. Al poner la escalera para cruzar una profunda zanja, el hombretón dió un mal paso y resbaló. Con toda su fuerza se abrazó a la escalera, pero el miedo le paralizó en ese instante, y su hija, quien ahogó un grito también se quedó helada en el lugar. Fue la joven Kuvira Tsai, quien haciendo caso omiso al nudo en su garganta, caminó por la escalera y ayudó a Tonraq a ponerse en pie de nuevo para cruzarlo al otro lado. Desde entonces Korra se sintió en deuda con esa joven de cabellera oscura y mirada tan fiera como la de ella, y sabía que si en alguna otra subida, Kuvira le necesitaba, no dudaría en ayudar.

— ¿Korra? ¡Korra! — Bolin le miró con sus brillantes y redondos ojos verdes. Usando su fuerza de oso, el joven la abrazó, la levantó y dio tres vueltas para después ponerla en el suelo.

— ¡Bolin! 

— Bolin, no seas tan brusco con ella — Opal arribaba a la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Korra es más fuerte de lo que piensas, mi querida y bella Opal. Es el Avatar. Es quien… ¡Conquistará las siete cimas que rasgan el cielo! — Bolin hizo una pose teatral y heróica con los pies bien separados a la anchura de sus hombros y el puño alzado hacia el cielo. Korra, a su lado, flexionó sus brazos, su trabajado torso se hacía notar gracias a la camisa térmica de compresión que portaba encima.

Avatar Korra se sentía animada, el fuego ardía en su pecho. Una subida más y marcaría un hito en la Historia no solo Mundial, sino de su propio pueblo. Su amado y casi inhóspito pueblo en la tundra. Las tribus hermanas que eran un símbolo de resistencia y determinación, que soportaron innumerables invasiones y la opresión de colonizadores durante la guerra de los cien años. 

— ¿Quiéres llegar a la cima también, Bolin? — preguntó la nombrada Avatar.

— Korra, yo llegaré hasta donde la montaña me deje. Lo mismo Opal. Somos deportistas de corazón, pero llegar a la cima no tiene el mismo valor que tiene para tí. 

— El honor será tuyo. — asintió Opal con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Cielos, chicos. No se que decir.

— Conquista esa cima, Korra — La menuda joven de ojos verdes abrazó a su amiga fuertemente. Su corazón latía fuertemente y no encontraba explicación para ello. Bolin, conmovido, se sumó al abrazo. 

Después de una pequeña siesta, la joven de la tribu agua bajó al comedor. La mesa se encontraba tapizada de papeles, todos y cada uno de ellos con una serie de pasos enumerados, bosquejos y mapas. Tenzin extendió otro más frente a Korra y con el índice, lo señaló.

— Número uno, si enfermas…

— Bajo

— Número dos, si estás estás demasiado agotada...

— Bajo — completó una vez más, con voz monótona

— Aún así faltan 20 metros para llegar a la cima...

— Bajo, la montaña siempre estará ahí, pero la vida es invaluable 

— No olvides la radio, siempre llévala contigo. — de la maleta, el mentor sacó una bloque de apariencia engañosamente compacta, pero de peso considerable.

— ¡Do do hadé! 

— Deja de comer panes al vapor mientras estoy hablando. — con la mano, Tenzin arrebató el pan que Korra traía entre los incisivos -Confío en tí y estoy orgulloso. Pero tienes que meterte una cosa en la cabeza y tatuártelo en la frente si es necesario. Y eso es que no tienes que probar nada, ya eres grande. Conocer los límites de uno mismo es parte de la grandeza, Korra - el maestro tomó a su alumna por los hombros y la miró seriamente. En sus ojos, la sensación de miedo era visible y la probabilidad de que la montaña reclamara la vida de su discípula era peligrosamente alta.

La joven tragó en seco el pan, junto con la culpabilidad hecha nudo que sentía en la garganta. 

— Lo siento. No pondré mi vida en peligro innecesario Tenzin, lo juro — asintió finalmente.

— Asegúrate de descansar bien esta noche. Como dije, mi hermana llega mañana a Campamento Base. ¿Recuerdas para qué usar la dexametasona? 

— Sí, Tenzin. Pero ¿no es mejor que Kya me de un tutorial rápido? Nunca he sentido necesidad de usarla.

— Me agrada como piensas. Korra, me retiro, por favor no olvides descansar. 

El hombre se despidió de su alumna y se dirigió al segundo piso del hostal, donde se encontraban las habitaciones tanto femeninas como masculinas. Un trozo de comida voló de la mesa contigua hacia la suya y justo cuando iba a encarar a la osada persona que había pedido bronca, vio tres manos saludar a la distancia.

— Sólo son ustedes, pensé que era algún desconocido buscando pelea.

— ¿Ya terminaste con tu niñera? — preguntó Kuvira

— Ya. Ja, se que el hombre está preocupado por mí, pero a veces creo que lo hace demasiado, es un poco agobiante. No me voy a quebrar, no soy de cristal . Yo me doblo, pero jamás me quiebro.

— Echemos unas partiditas de Mah Jong, contigo ya somos el número ideal, ven — propuso Bolin

— Será de los últimos días en que podremos probar vino de arroz y cerveza — agregó Opal.

— No digas más. Pido el Sur, ya saben —Usando una pared vecina como punto de apoyo, Korra se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó a la mesa con sus amigos.

Kuvira solía dominar en el tipo de juegos que requerían estrategia y calma, esta partida amistosa no era la excepción. Era una de sus aptitudes naturales, tenía mucho que ver la inmersión en la disciplina militar con la que estaba familiarizada, siendo capitán en el ejército de su país, no era de extrañarse que el Mah jong fuese uno de sus juegos predilectos. Korra, en cambio, era demasiado inquieta para ser buena jugadora de juegos de estrategia y muy a menudo, en su adolescencia, muchos tableros quedaron tirados en el suelo. Aunque su temperamento había mejorado con los años, su forma de jugar no, pero ésto no importaba mucho, solo quería pasarla bien con sus amigos.

— ¿Qué horas son? — preguntó la más chica de los Beifong

— Cuarto a las diez — contestó su novio

— Se nos fue el tiempo como agua — agregó una sorprendida Korra.

— Si queremos estar arriba a las cinco, hay que dormirse ya. Tómense un vaso de agua si no quieren tener resaca — tomando su maleta y echándosela al hombro, Kuvira se encaminó a los dormitorios. Bolin y Opal hicieron lo mismo, no sin antes despedirse de Korra.

— Nos vemos en la subida 

— Descansen, chicos 

Cuando vio que estaba sola en el comedor. Korra tomó su mochila y se aproximó a las escaleras. Al llegar al escalón de más arriba y virar hacia la derecha, se encontró con los ojos verdes de hace unas horas.

— ¡Oh, eres tú! — exclamó la sureña más alto de lo que tenía planeado, con lo cual se puso nerviosa y desvió su mirada.

— ¿Oh? Hola… Un momento… — Asami la detuvo al ver que daba un rodeo para, seguramente, retirarse a la habitación. — no nada… - los labios rojos de la otra joven se transformaron en una línea recta.

Korra, un tanto decepcionada por no haber podido entablar una pequeña charla con la chica, esbozó un “sí” con la cabeza, murmuró un “no te preocupes” y caminó hacia el fondo del corredor. Al pasar por la penúltima puerta, un silbido llamó su atención. 

“Me quedé sin aliento, ¿es amor? No, es un tanque sin oxígeno” dijo un canto burlesco en una voz fina, como proveniente de su propia consciencia llegó hasta Korra.

— ¡Cierra esa boca! —respondió ella y cerrándole la puerta a Kuvira en la cara, se alejó y entró a su habitación..

Adentro, lo primero que hizo fue dar un vistazo a la ducha para planear la colocación de su banquillo portátil. Al ver que ya estaba ahí, hizo una nota mental sobre agradecer a Tenzin el haberle ahorrado algo de tiempo. Regresó al dormitorio; sobre la cama con cuidado empezó a desnudarse y a quitarse sus aparatos. En lugares cerrados como habitaciones conocidas o sin muchos obstáculos, moverse sin ellos era mucho más cómodo y rápido.

Al terminar su baño caliente, se aseguró de cerrar bien el grifo del agua, secó su cuerpo con meticulosidad. Usando la bastante considerable fuerza de su tren superior, se asió a las barras de la ducha y al banquillo portátil para alcanzar una muda de ropa interior limpia y sus pijamas. El ritual se había hecho menos complicado cada vez, y el tiempo que tardaba en hacer todo también se había reducido, incluyendo el que tardaba en volver a ponerse sus aparatos y que esta vez había decidido prescindir de volvérselos a colocar para regresar a la cama.

Una vez recuperado el equilibrio, ágilmente se lanzó al colchón, al aterrizar en la mullida cama con sábanas frescas suspiró con alivio. Se encontraba lista para soñarse encima del Laghima, el punto más alto de la Tierra, sonriendo de cara al Universo con la bandera de los hijos de su maestro en las manos.


	2. Monte Kyoshi: un canto de sirenas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra se da cuenta de que la montaña no sabe de conceptos como "piedad".

Korra nunca había sido una persona madrugadora, pero esta vez, la madeja de nervios que sentía en la boca del estómago la levantó de la cama con más efectividad que el escandaloso despertador de su teléfono móvil, el cual tenía una serie de alarmas programadas para ser desencadenadas cinco, diez y quince minutos después de que terminara el primer sonido de "sirena antiaérea".

El día anterior estaba llena de energía y ahora se encontraba a tope, pero además había hecho contacto con la realidad después de una larga noche conversando con la almohada. Si bien, había subido con anterioridad montañas peligrosas, el reto de Laghima era la altitud y aunque se sentía confiada, la confianza no lo era todo, pues hay situaciones que se escapan de control, como el agua que chorrea entre los dedos cuando tratas de formar un cuenco con las manos.

Después de todo, subir montañas no es lo que hace noticia, ni es lo lo que genera titulares. ¿Cuántos escaladores han subido el Laghima los últimos veinte años?, ¿treinta por año?, ¿cincuenta?, ¿cuántos lo habrán hecho desde que los seres humanos descubrieron que podían hacerlo? Después del Avatar Aang, ninguna otra hazaña sobre el Laghima ha tapizado los titulares de las noticias. ¿Y saben por qué es esto? Porque las subidas por sí solas no generan titulares, son las situaciones de todo o nada las que lo hacen: dar todo y ganar todo; o dar todo y perderlo todo. En realidad lo que llega más rápido y con más fuerza a oídos de otros son las tragedias.

No siempre los montañeros van por la vida queriendo conquistar las alturas, pues, a veces ésto no es suficiente. De cuando en cuando aparece algún loco que no se conforma con clavar su bandera en la cima de una montaña, siempre hay alguien que quiere sentir el torrente de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, que está hambriento de peligro y emoción. Descubriendo nuevas rutas y veredas, desafiando lo que dicen es imposible. Siempre hay una loca como Kyoshi.

Kyoshi, a secas, fue una montañista temeraria que tuvo una vida muy longeva. Cosa sorprendente considerando su estilo de vida, y que, en su tiempo, no existían los sofisticados equipos de aislamiento térmico con los que escaladores profesionales cuentan ahora.

De gran estatura, ella misma parecía una montaña incluso ante los ojos de los hombres, a los cuales sacaba por lo menos una cabeza de estatura en promedio, y que para mirarla a los ojos tenían que levantar un poco la cabeza o pararse de puntillas. Sus características físicas siempre le permitieron aventajar a los demás escaladores dando grandes zancadas con los crampones o al estirar sus brazos para perforar los trozos de hielo con su piolet.

Sin embargo, tales características no fueron lo que hicieron a Kiyoshi alcanzar el estatus de leyenda por la cual montañistas de todo el mundo le han conocido. No señor, sino que, de todos los años vida que la portentosa atleta pasara en las alturas, la mayoría fueron escalando no las más altas...sino aquellas que eran consideradas montañas asesinas. Así, en su honor, el Monte Kyoshi fue bautizado.

Monte Kyoshi es, y continúa siendo, un gran reto que tarde o temprano aparece en los sueños de cualquier montañero que se precie de serlo. Amateur o profesional, todo amante de las montañas respeta Monte Kyoshi. Aunque, más bien, parece que el respeto viene siempre mezclado con el miedo.

No es la altitud por sí misma lo que le ha valido la reputación de una montaña de cuidado, muy a pesar de ser la cuarta punta que rasga el cielo; lo que ha mandando al otro mundo cuando menos a cien almas de las muchas que se han atrevido a subirla, han sido las incontables grietas que parecieran llegar hasta el centro de la Tierra misma; además de que, cuando los escaladores están por hacer cima, hay un tramo extenso de subida en vertical con nieve fina como requesón que ha traicionado hasta a los más experimentados.

Monte Kyoshi es un canto de sirena que, naturalmente, siempre ha atraído a los temerarios y Korra no fue la excepción a esa regla.

Cuando empezó a echarse algo de fama a cuestas, a causa de su fiereza, determinación y su actitud práctica, algunos veteranos empezaron a comparar a una jovencísima Korra, con la legendaria Kyoshi. Y esto no molestaba para nada a la nativa de la tribu agua, todo lo contrario, avivaba aún más su arrogancia para desgracia de su mentor quien siempre le recomendaba tener la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros y no en las nubes.

No fue la comparación lisonjera, sino que aquél canto de sirena quien fue guiando poco a poco a Korra hacia monte Kyoshi. Apareciendo como un barco fantasma vagabundeando en el océano, la montaña se hizo omnipresente en sus sueños hasta que un buen día, el enorme fantasma le dijo que se arrojara al agua y se uniera a la tripulación.

Para surcar los siete mares necesitas tres cosas: un corazón sin miedo, armas para el ataque y los mejores navegantes que puedas encontrar. Ningún elemento de ésta pequeña lista es opcional y si llega a faltar alguna, terminas en el fondo del mar con una bala en medio de las cejas o con una espada atravesando tu vientre. Así también es en la montaña, tienes que confiar en tus compañeros de equipo y ellos en tí. Korra tenía las tres cosas.

Como salida de una verdadera historia de intrigas y espadachines, los miembros del equipo de escaladores tenían pinta de piratas con sus cicatrices, tatuajes y entrecejos fruncidos. Los cuatro lo bastante mayores como para ser los tíos de Korra, pero ninguno se acercaba a la edad de Tenzin, su mentor.

Cinco eran con Korra, y el loto rojo los llamaron. Ellos no se pusieron el mote, les fue dado por los otros escaladores. Al principio les calzó extraño, pero se fue haciendo costumbre y terminaron haciéndole un espacio en sus corazones. Les quedaba, no hacía referencia algún punto en el Mundo, sus miembros eran de diferentes orígenes y contribuía a darle misterio a un equipo tan unido y solidario de veteranos montañeros.

La joven de la tribu agua del sur, los había conocido en otras escaladas menores, ella siempre yendo en solo, ellos como un poderoso tanque avanzando al mismo tiempo y en una sola dirección. Al final, los cinco llegaban a su destino, y se veían las caras tan frecuentemente que tuvieron la suficiente confianza como para formar un nuevo equipo con el objetivo de hacer cumbre en monte Kyoshi. Dos años después, los cinco juntos se encontraban con los crampones bien puestos y trepando paredes de hielo.

Ese día el sol, el cual era visible como un punto amarillo rodeado de azul, calentaba la espalda de los montañistas y las nubes, como puñados de algodón, eran de un blanco tan puro, que parecía salido de la mente de pintores surrealistas. Zaheer no se cansaba de señalar que tendrían asegurado una subida suave.

El hombre era el líder del equipo, y sin embargo, no actuaba como uno. Es decir, no había necesidad de decirle a los otros qué hacer, cada uno sabía su parte y la forma de actuar en determinado momento. Él sólo intervenía como un líder cuando surgían conflictos y tenía que mediar para que los problemas no escalaran y quebrantaran la unidad del loto rojo. La primera vez que Korra lo vio de cerca, pensó en que el tipo parecía más bien un peleador de artes marciales mixtas que un escalador. De cuerpo macizo y no muy alto, con rostro cuadrado, entrecejo fruncido y nariz ancha, el toque rudo era acentuado por una cicatriz que le partía en dos la ceja izquierda.

Zaheer tenía la costumbre de citar en voz alta — y entrecortada por el esfuerzo — a filósofos y monjes de los nómadas aire mientras caminaban por la montaña apoyándose en sus bastones, detalle que Korra encontraba pretencioso y chocante; a pesar de ello, a los demás no parecía incomodarles, lo que significaba que uno, habían aprendido a ignorarlo o dos, el amante de la filosofía tenía una faceta autoritaria que Korra no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Korra no era para nada una joven de baja estatura, de hecho era más alta que el promedio, pero P'li era tan alta como la mismísima Kyoshi, por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza y media de diferencia. Además de esa característica imposible de ignorar, la mujer portaba un audaz peinado que consistía en una larga trenza y los lados de su cabeza rapados al cero, pero el sello más distintivo era un tatuaje de un tercer ojo en medio de la frente, así que la escaladora estrella de la tribu agua le veía a los ojos, sentía como si el tercer ojo le devolviera la mirada, incluso alguna que otra vez temió que, por alguna extraña razón, pudiera ver dentro de su mente y hacer implotar su cerebro. Temores absurdos infundados por algo de prejuicio, quizá, pues ese tatuaje no era nada parecido a los tradicionales que los guerreros de la Tribu agua del sur solían hacerse al sobrevivir alguna hazaña cientos de años atrás y que ahora, los jóvenes descendientes de esos guerreros, se hacían por tradición o moda.

Los otros dos miembros del Loto rojo no eran menos peculiares. Si Zaheer parecía más un peleador de artes marciales mixtas que un escalador, se podría decir que Ghazan parecía más un miembro de alguna banda de motociclistas que un montañero con su bigote, cabello largo y la tinta en su piel. En montañas bajas que no estaban cubiertas de nieve, los anorak salían sobrando, entonces los tatuajes que Ghazan tenía en brazos, piernas, parte del torso y cuello solían ver la luz del sol; por último y no menos importante, si dejabas que el prejuicio nublara tu mente, no podrías ni por asomo imaginar a alguien como Ming-hua: silenciosa, de sombría expresión y complexión tan pequeña, tan delgada que sus pómulos eran prominentes, subiéndose a las montañas para llegar a la cima y mirarte engreidamente con una expresión de "Ja, en tu cara".

Ahora en el campamento base de monte Kyoshi en su último día de aclimatación,se encontraban los cinco. Después de varias semanas entrenando, escalando y preparándose mentalmente para la subida, incluidos largos ratos de meditación dirigidos por Zaheer y sus conocimientos sobre filósofos y lamas, empezaron la escalada hacia el campamento uno al ver el primer rayo de sol asomándose entre las montañas que les rodeaban.

— ¿Saben? Si seguimos este ritmo, no tardaremos mucho en llegar al campamento uno. Tal vez entre cuatro y siete horas nos serán suficientes. — afirmó Zaheer apoyando su bastón en el suelo,que a esa altura aún estaba cubierto de piedras.

Korra asintió y siguió caminando detrás de Ming-hua y Ghazan.

Los cinco usaban en ese punto, camisetas ligeras de manga larga y pantalones deportivos térmicos. Conforme ascendieran, tendrían que colocarse capas de ropa encima para conservar calientes sus extremidades y órganos vitales.

El ascenso hacia el campamento uno había comenzado en la parte Oeste, y el plan era seguir por esa misma cara, algo pocas veces intentado a causa de la complejidad de subir por las cascadas de serac que impedían clavar los jumares en ella.

El inicio era una planicie de nieve y hielo extendiéndose kilómetros y kilómetros. El loto rojo no veía el final. No había más preocupaciones que las grietas escondidas entre la nieve, y los crampones no serían necesarios, ya que entorpecían más la subida que ser de ayuda, optaron por guardarlos. No había nada más que hacer allí en ese punto más que avanzar, avanzar sin mirar atrás y sin detenerse.

Cinco horas y media después de una caminata que parecía eterna, el cielo encima de sus cabezas ya no era azul y las estrellas se apiñaban en él. Korra miró hacia arriba, era como si alguien hubiese tomado todas las estrellas de la galaxia en la palma de su mano y hubiese soplado para esparcirlas en un negro lienzo de artista. Vista desde la montaña, la luna parecía un enorme medallón de plata, la joven juró que si se paraba de puntillas podría tocarla con la yema de sus dedos, arrancarla y meterla a su mochila.

Los cinco montaron sus tiendas en las inmediaciones del campamento dos, cuidadosamente alejados de las numerosas grietas en el hielo, pues si las estacas utilizadas para afianzar las tiendas hacían más grandes las grietas, su caída no tendría fin, serían engullidos por monte Kyoshi.

— Fuiste bastante acertado — dijo Korra al líder del equipo.

— Bueno, yo sé que somos un equipo fuerte, he confiado en la experiencia de cada uno de nosotros, Korra.

— ¿Y qué hay del clima? — pregunto Ghazan, sacando de su equipaje, una bolsa de alimento instantáneo.

P'li, quien se encontraba en cuclillas armando una parrilla improvisada con pequeña lata de combustible líquido, escuchó la pregunta de su compañero de equipo y se puso de pie, cuan alta era.

— Es la temporada idónea para una subida. No fueron reportados vientos fuertes ni tormentas.

Zaheer asintió. Los dos habían estado recolectando información y pronósticos del clima de monte Kyoshi antes del ascenso. Debido al gran sentido de protección de unos por otros, Korra se sentía confiada y tranquila en compañía de sus camaradas. Los cinco se reunieron en círculo en torno a la pequeña lata de combustible y esperaron a que el agua hirviera. Después de dejarla enfriar un poco, cada uno tomó una pequeña porción que vació en una bolsa de plástico autosellable donde a su vez, estaba su respectiva bolsa de comida.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, la comieron animosamente. No estaba nada mal para ser comida diseñada originalmente para los militares y durar largas temporadas fuera del refrigerador.

La bolsa que Korra sostenía entre sus manos tenía una etiqueta que decía "estofado de algas y carne", una comida nativa de su pueblo, y aunque no era lo mismo que sentarse en un pequeño restaurante del puerto, no estaba para nada mal.

— Sabe bastante auténtica esta comida, ¿no? — comentó a Ming Hua, quien solo le respondió con un sonido gutural y se encogió de hombros.

"Vaya actitud", pensó la joven escaladora, se había equivocado al creer que, siendo de su tribu hermana, tendría algo en común para conversar con la otra mujer.

En su tienda, Korra sentía sus sienes palpitar, su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando poco a poco a la altura y las señales que mandaba eran inevitables, era resistente y este momento pasaría. Su reto en ese momento era poder conciliar el sueño entre la tortura en su cuerpo y los murmullos nocturnos del hielo del hielo deslizándose en las heridas de la montaña. Cerró los ojos y confió en que una grieta no se abriera sorpresivamente bajo su tienda de campaña.

Esa noche todos durmieron lo mejor que pudieron para poder seguir el ascenso al campo dos a primera hora de la mañana,el cual no fue de gran dificultad pero sí fue a una velocidad lenta. Tenían que ser muy cuidadosos pues, existían zanjas y nieve débil y escarchada en algunas zonas, un paso en falso y alguien del equipo podría caer al vacío; además de eso estaban las paredes, una avalancha podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, por lo que tenían que mantenerse alejados lo más posible de ellas. A la vuelta de la esquina era visible una imagen de postal de Monte Kiyoshi en todo su esplendor y en el pecho de Korra se sintió un antiguo tambor de guerra de su tribu.

El grupo había llegado a una de las partes retadoras de la montaña: las grandes zanjas y paredes de hielo. En ese tramo todos sacaron los crampones de su equipaje y los afianzaron a sus botas.

Si algo podía llamarse el talón de Aquiles de Korra era la excesiva confianza, algo que Tenzin no se cansaba en recordarle. "Humildad y precaución", era una frase con la que solía reprenderla no en aisladas ocasiones. Pues bien, al escalar una pared de hielo de considerable tamaño que dividía el camino entre el campo uno y dos, la joven dio un mal paso y su crampón resbaló en la pared, por un momento el pánico se apoderó de ella y quedó colgando de la soga sus manos agarrando los jumares como si se tratada de fuertes tenazas.

— ¡Maldita sea, Korra!, pon atención a donde pisas, puedes matarnos a todos. — gritó Ming-hua, quien era empujada por su compañero Ghazan. Normalmente Ming-hua podía arreglárselas ella sola aún sin brazos, pero en las paredes de hielo necesitaba asistencia de un miembro del equipo.

— No te cuelgues de la soga, patea los crampones en el hielo y apóyate en las piernas — le dijo Zaheer calmadamente pero lo suficientemente alto sin necesidad de gritarle — eso que estás haciendo ahora es cansado e inútil.

La nativa de la tribu agua asintió, un tanto molesta y recuperó el balance. Una vez arriba, Ming-hua, a pesar de que Ghazan intentó calmarle, hizo caso omiso y arremetió contra la joven tirándole una patada directa hacia el pecho, y la otra la desvió hábilmente empujando la pierna hacia un lado.

— ¡Idiota! Fíjate bien donde pisas, si te hubieses caído nos hubieras matado a Ghazan y a mí. Zaheer, ¿por qué dejaste a una mocosa imprudente como ésta entrar al equipo?

— ¡Ey, ey, no es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito! Y no creas que porque no tienes brazos no voy a enseñarte unas cuantas cosas — el temperamento fiero de Korra tomó posesión de ella y antes de que pudiera lanzar un puño, Zaheer se interpuso entre las dos.

— ¡Basta!. Los cinco estamos en esta montaña, los cinco vamos a hacer cima y después bajar, pero eso no será posible si nos mordemos las yugulares los unos a los otros, quien decide quien vive o muere es la montaña. No necesitamos matarnos entre nosotros, somos un equipo. — esa fue la primera vez que Korra había visto a Zaheer tan enfadado, y por la expresión anonadada en la cara de P'li, ella también.

— Bueno, bueno, ejem… hermano, ¿no tienes una cita de algún lama o gurú para estas situaciones? — inquirió Ghazan tratando de aligerar el ambiente…

— "Cuídate de la furia de un hombre paciente" — espetó haciendo una señal para seguir avanzando.

Ghazan se encogió de hombros mirando a las tres mujeres "Esa cita no parece de lo lamas" y siguió caminando detrás de Zaheer.

— No me voy a disculpar, sabes muy bien que fue una cagada tuya — dijo la pequeña mujer a Korra, mirándole al rostro al pasar por su lado, sin que Zaheer pudiera escucharle.

Al ver que los puños de Korra se apretaban y comenzaban a temblar, P'li colocó su mano enguantada en el hombro de la joven, en un intento por calmarla.

— Olvídalo, así es ella. Lo bueno es que todos estamos bien — la chica asintió y todos siguieron su camino, aunque su cabeza no se enfrió hasta una media hora después de una larga caminata entre el hielo y la nieve.

En el camino entre el campamento dos y el tres, existía una zona en el monte Kyoshi en el que el uso de la escalera era mandatorio, pues, las grietas y peñascos de hielo altos no podían ser rodeados. Zaheer decidió tomar la delantera y empezar a afianzar la escalera para cruzar una grieta. Ghazan y Korra se encargaron de revisar la resistencia de las cuerdas fijas.

Una vez asegurado el equipo, cada uno se dispuso a cruzar. La primera en hacerlo fue P'li, con la vista pegada al frente en la otra orilla caminó cuidadosamente toda la escalera, al llegar al otro lado, bajó de ella soltando todo el aire que había estado guardando en sus pulmones y tensó las cuerdas para seguridad del próximo compañero; Ghazan fue el segundo, el corazón palpitaba en su pecho como el trote de los caballos salvajes de la tierra que lo viera nacer, cuando llegó al otro lado, limpió el sudor frío acumulado en su cara. Ming-hua siguió después, es regla de escalada que al cruzar la escalera, tratar de poner el crampón entre los dos escalones siguientes y ella nunca había tenido problema alguno manteniendo su equilibrio, pero la cosa es que errar es humano y no importa que tan temerario o cuán tenáz seas, el ser un humano siempre te hará vulnerable al error.

Al avanzar un paso más, uno de los crampones de Ming-hua resbaló, su instinto fue salvar la vida y se abrazó fuertemente al riel con sus piernas y los aparatos que usaba en sus brazos. Sintiendo inmediatamente la urgencia por auxiliar a una camarada, Korra salió en su ayuda a pesar de los advertencias de Zaheer. En el otro lado P'li cubría su boca horrorizada, no sabiendo qué más hacer para sacarlos del percance y Ghazan estaba atónito, los ojos desorbitados, los puños cerrados en impotencia.

—¡Ming-hua!, resiste un poco más — el grito de Korra hizo eco entre las montañas.

La joven de la tribu agua avanzó poco a poco hacia la mujer originaria de su tribu hermana, en aquel silencioso paradero sólo podía escucharse el sonido de los crampones chocando contra la escalera de metal. Al llegar con Ming-hua, Korra extendió su mano no importando si se lastimaba con los aparatos de la otra escaladora, y Ming-hua no dudó siquiera un minuto en alzarse para tomarla. El problema fue que sus aparatos no estaban hechos con el agarre suficiente para balancearse en una escalera de metal, sino para quedar enterrados en la nieve y el hielo, y fue así como el que estaba agarrado del riel, se soltó y Ming-hua salió de del campo de visión de quien intentara rescatarla.

Aquél milisegundo en que Korra vió cómo los ojos de Ming-hua dejaban de ver los propios, y su cuerpo iba en picada para luego ser engullido por la oscuridad de la grieta en monte Kyoshi, quedaría grabado para siempre en su mente.

Korra no reaccionó en unos segundos, tampoco estaba consciente de que aún se encontraba pendiendo una escalera sobre una zanja hasta que Zaheer delante de ella, aún en el hielo, le gritó que siguiera adelante.

— ¡Tienes que cruzar, Korra!,¡no puedes quedarte pendiendo en la nada, sigue tu camino!

La joven escaladora dio un hondo respiro y con sumo cuidado, ajustó su crampón entre los siguientes dos rieles y continuó avanzando.

— Korra, estás…

Fueron las últimas palabras que registró saliendo de la boca de P'li antes de exhalar profundamente, y cerrar los ojos al sentir el picor de sus lágrimas agolpándose en ellos.

— ¡Maldición! Si tan sólo hubiera actuado más rápido...— la joven se desplomó en el suelo, en cuatro, con la mirada en la blanca sábana de nieve y hielo.

— Korra…— Ghazan se arrodilló a su lado

— ¡Korra! — Zaheer, quien había finalmente cruzado, le miraba de pie.

— Estuve ahí, Zaheer, estuve a punto…

— Detente, Korra. No tienes la culpa de nada, los accidentes suceden. Hemos perdido a un miembro de nuestro equipo. No es que no nos duela, pero a veces la montaña decide a quien quiere arriba y a quien no, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

— Pero…yo… lo siento — la joven se ahogaba con sus propias lágrimas, sentía su garganta constreñida por el grito que quería dejar salir y no podía.

— No hay peros, Korra. Ninguno de nosotros te culpa, ninguno de nosotros culpa tampoco a Ming-hua. Guru Laghima solía decir "Los viejos amigos mueren y nuevos amigos aparecen. Es como los días. Pasa un día y uno nuevo llega. Lo importante es que sea significativo: Un amigo importante, Un día importante."

Korra rió con irónica tristeza, ahí estaba otra vez ese hombre, su racionalidad y sus citas de lamas. Pero algo tenía razón. No podían quedarse ahí en la nieve para siempre.

— Pocas veces crucé palabras con ella, sus últimas palabras hacia mí fueron "sí, ya lo sé, Korra", cuando le ofrecí ayuda para amarrar bien su tienda. — miró hacia arriba, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de sus compañeros

— Así era ella, nunca pedía ayuda, a menos que de verdad la necesitara… — Ghazan se encogió de hombros mirando la nieve bajo sus pies.

Zaheer tendió su mano a la joven, quien la tomó. El líder del equipo la jaló hacia arriba para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y una vez ahí, todos se acomodaron en una rueda, uno pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del que tenía al lado e hicieron un minuto de silencio por su compañera.

Zaheer tenía razón, pensó la joven, las montañas no saben de piedad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos.
> 
> Primero que nada, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, es la primera parte de la backstory de Korra, que será contada antes de relatar el ascenso al Monte Laghima. Al principio quería relatar toda su backstory en un capítulo, pero para no darle más largas, decidí dividirlo en dos y postear la primera parte. Este fic no ha sido abandonado, solo que entre trabajo y bloqueos, no había podido escribir.
> 
> Saludos a todos y pueden mandar comentarios y sugerencias, y recuerden, si alguien de ustedes practica el deporte de escalada, me puede mandar tips y sugerencias para escribir las escenas de la subida.
> 
> Glosario
> 
> *jumar- Una agarradera que se pone a la soga.  
> *piolet - los picos que parecen hachas y que utilizan los escaladores para asirse al hielo mientras escalan  
> *crampón- las plantillas con picos que se ponen en las botas y ayudan a los escaladores a subir montañas de hielo.  
> *serac - bloques de nieve muy fina y frágil.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora: Hola a mis lectores. Éste sería mi primer fic multi-capítulo de The Legend of Korra. Me inspiré en varios documentales y películas sobre montañismo y en particular sobre las tragedias en el Monte Everest. No practico ese deporte, pero trataré de ser fiel y lo suficientemente descriptiva, si alguien que sí es montañero lee esto, no dude en enviarme sugerencias, se lo agradeceré.
> 
> No se preocupen, aunque trata de deporte y no hay bending, la parte buena es que será Korrasami.
> 
> En éste experimento he decidido poner algunos detalles que se ajustan al canon pero también ajustados a esta historia en particular. Poco a poco se irán desvelando algunos de éstos detalles que pueden quedar como dudas en éste primer capítulo. No les prometo actualizaciones rápidas, pero trataré de no dejar abandonado esto.
> 
> Saludos a todos.


End file.
